A Little Surprise
by nubslife
Summary: Ron is back from his very busy lifestyle and wants to settle down; he runs into a little surprise... DRAMIONE FANFICTION -OneShot- *I do not own Harry Potter* written by nubslife


Ron drew a quiet breathe at the house before him; it was magnificent. It took him three years to complete his contract with the Cuddley Cannons, a two-year Quidditch tour following. Immediately after, he proceeded into Auror training to work along side Harry.

Many could not deny the redheaded golden boy was a very busy man.

Ron decided a mere two months ago that he wanted to rekindle his relationship with the fellow golden girl, Hermione Granger. Carefully planning out his arrival, Ron got her residing location from Harry and waited until late so he could apparate into the muggle neighborhood without being seen. With confidence running through his veins, Ron knocked on the intricate wooden door thrice. After a quiet moment, he opted for the muggle doorbell and quickly heard the patters of small feet heading towards the doorway.

Clad in a light blue satin bathrobe, the small young woman quickly attempted to smooth down her recently mulled curls and opened the door.

"Ronald!" she squealed and leant out the doorway to envelope the larger man in a hug.

"Hey 'Mione." He sputtered into the masses of curls in his face. "I've missed you."

"Come in, come in! You must be chilled to the bone! Oh, I've missed you too!" she said as she stepped aside.

'This will be easier than I thought.' Ron said in his mind. Then he gasped as the golden girl stepped back into the house. Not even noticing the large parlor of the front of the house and its complimentary marble furnishings, Ron gaped at the sight of his old best friend and ex-soon to be non-ex-girlfriend. Her hair was the perfect state of 'bed head'; the silky curls making her look surprisingly sexy. Her face was flushed from the excitement and chilling air outside (or so he thought). Not to mention the seductive satin robe that lazily hung around her shoulders and the small peak of black lace and dark green silk nightgown she adorned underneath. The tie of the robe was pulled tightly, emphasizing her curves without making her look slutty and she made it all look effortless by being barefoot.

"I hope I didn't wake you." Ron eventually muttered as he stepped inside.

"Oh no, I was reading in the study." Hermione lied. She quickly snapped her fingers and a small house elf appeared. Ron's eyes grew wide as saucers. Never did he think he would see the day when Hermione Granger required the use of house elves.

Acknowledging his confusion, Hermione chuckled, "The house is just so large…but no worries, I set them free and they voluntarily work here." Simultaneously pointing at the small shirt the elf wore. Ron nodded his head in approval.

Hermione turned back to the small elf. "Cookie, can you please make us some tea and place it in the lounge."

"Yes. Mrs.-" stated the elf before he was interrupted by his master. "Cookie, I would like to tell him myself. Thank you." Hermione said in a whisper and ended in a wink. Understanding the situation, Cookie finished, "Yes, Miss. Cookie will have it ready by the time you arrive." And with that the elf disappeared.

With two firm nods towards the elf, Hermione began walking towards the lounge, Ron silently following behind. Eventually they wandered into a large cozy room. Taking a look, Ron noticed the space seemed very comfortable and resembled the Burrow in a very close state, but this room was touched with a cream and a rich navy color scheme.

"How have you been Ron? We've barely talked the last six years." Hermione said as she nonchalantly walked over to the tea set waiting for them.

"I've been good 'Mione. Everything seemed to happen so fast, but I actually came to discuss something with you." Ron answered as the young woman handed him a teacup. The warm liquid soothed his throat. She remembered. Ron was always picky with tea, but she was one of the few that knew he liked his with honey rather than sugar. Small things like these are why he loved her.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Hermione asked out of curiosity. It was quite late at night to be making such a casual visit.

"I…er…'Mione I decided to settle down." Ron nervously said, maybe he was taking this a bit fast.

"That's wonderful Ron! It would be great to have you around again." Hermione encouraged. She inwardly let out a breath she was holding; at least he wasn't here for the reason she thought he was. Or maybe not.

"Yea, 'Mione. I-I just thought that I've had my fun, but now I want to be in one place you know. B-but I need a reason to stay."

Scared of what he would say next, Hermione shoved an idea in his face, "Having to stay because your friends and family are here is a perfectly good reason Ronald."

"N-no. Herm-Hermione, you see. I wanted to see if you and I could possibly work again. We don't have to jump too far. Maybe a date or two, see if we have that old-school spark we used to have eh? Give me a chance?" Ron admitted, he was tired and desperate.

Hermione went pale; she really didn't want to hurt him. Glancing at her left hand, she stiffened her hold on her teacup as she realized she took off her rings before going to bed. She sighed, "Ron, it's been so long. I really think we've outgrown that stage in our lives. I love you Ron, and you deserve to be happy. I can't bring you that happiness. I'm sure of it."

Ron didn't know what to say, he could feel his ears burning with anger and his heart burning with desire. Just the way she looked with her smooth legs crossed elegantly in front of her with a confident rejection made him irritated. "'Mione you can't say that. You and I are meant to be together. We've always known that." He spat, anger rising with every phrase he said.

"Now Ron…" Hermione started, noting his change in mood. "It's been years, things change-"

"Don't! Don't tell me things changed! Harry and Ginny are just the same as when I left for the team! George and Angelina are doing just fine! Charlie and Fleur have been steady! Nothing has changed! And this shouldn't!"

Hermione set down her cup and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ron..."

"GRANGER! THE BED IS COLD AND IT'S YOUR FAULT BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT IN IT!" yelled a man's voice from the direction of the staircase.

Ron froze. He knew that voice. Years of torment and betrayal were symbolized by that voice. Ron immediately stiffened, his now muscled body ready for a fight. He pulled his wand out from his jacket pocket and pointed it towards the door.

"Ron please set the wand down." Hermione pleaded as she stood up from the seat across from him.

Then the door opened and a tall, well-built man with blonde hair stood in the entrance of the room, clad in nothing but silver boxers.

"Honestly Draco, must you strut around the house in something so open?" Hermione said as she made her way to the man.

"This is MY house. I can wear whatever I like…and Malfoys don't strut." The man hissed towards her.

"Even when we have guests?!" Hermione said as she threw her arms up in exaggeration. She then spun around to walk away but was then halted when the man wrapped his long strong arms around her waist.

Ron was watching this whole scene from across the room with a horrified look on his face. Draco looked up from grabbing his wife and saw their uninvited guest.

"Well, well. I heard the Weasel was back. Didn't think you would come at such a time as this." Draco drawled in a bored tone, smirking at the frozen man across the room.

"Draco, you both are past nicknames." Hermione interjected.

Ron seemed to catch onto one statement in Draco's insult, "YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH THE FERRET!" he bellowed. His face was as red as his hair and his teeth grinded with frustration.

"You must be very thickheaded weaselbee. It's pretty obvious that's what you do when you're married." Draco said nonchalantly.

Ron snapped. "YOU'RE MARRIED!"

"Ronald CALM DOWN." Hermione yelled, still locked in her husband's arms.

"Draco, love, please let me explain. He didn't know until you so rudely stated. And that is NOT the only thing you do in marriage, you twit." Draco reluctantly loosened his grip, allowing Hermione to step out of his embrace.

"Ron, let me explain-"

"YOU WILL DAMN WELL EXPLAIN. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU THINK MARRYING THE FERRET?!"

"Like I was saying Ronald, it's been six years. Things have changed." Hermione said in a calm tone.

"Damn well, they've changed." Ron mumbled.

"Ron you have to understand-"

"How long have you been married?" Ron said word by word, each one with more disgust.

"Two years this March." Draco said as he walked supportively behind his wife.

"And no one decided it was worth the bloody time to tell me about this sodding situation?!" Ron snapped again.

"If you're referring to Harry, it is most likely because he thought it wasn't his place to tell. And he was right, it's better you found out from Draco and I rather than anyone else." Hermione said in a comforting way.

"Could have at least told me so I wouldn't have made a fool of myself." Ron mumbled, his face still sporting a look of disgust.

"Enough about Potter." Draco demanded. "Why are you here?"

Hermione and Ron both gulped. They both didn't know if it was wise to tell him why Ron really was here. It seemed Ron gathered enough courage to speak the truth.

"I was asking your wife on a date." Ron spat, embarrassed, as he threw himself on the couch. Hermione briskly walked over to her saddened friend. Putting a hand on his shoulder she spoke in soft words, "I told you Ron, I love you, but we've outgrown each other. You deserve better."

"I'll let you go on this one Weasley, just because my wife will be greatly upset if I lash out on you for nothing." Draco said, it was the closest thing to nice that he could give him.

Sighing largely a couple of times, Ron eventually accepted it. Hermione had found someone that made her glow, and she was happy. That was all he could hope for her. Ron had always been more of a friend than a lover to her anyways, and because of that he just needed for her to be with someone that she was content with. How unfortunate was that someone to be Draco Malfoy. Ron dug deep into his hatred for the man in those few moments and found no liable reason to continue loathing him. After the war, the Ministry deemed Draco's actions non-guilty and he confessed to actually being on the light side by being a spy for Dumbledore. The man had guts and stamina, so Ron knew he really was a decent guy all around and could easily keep Hermione safe. Ron looked up at Hermione with a smile. "I just need you to be happy Hermione. That's all this guy can wish for." And with that Hermione gave him a hug. "Thank you Ron. Thank you."

When Hermione backed away, Ron lightened the mood. "I guess you guys will be trying for kids soon, right?"

Draco and Hermione shared a glance and innocently smiled at Ron. Then he got it. "I walked in on you guys trying didn't I…" Ron muttered with a paled face.

"I want to name him Scorpious." Draco said, clutching his wife's stomach.

Ron went even paler. 'Bloody hell,' he thought.

Noticing his shocked expression, Hermione chuckled.

"It's fine Ronald. I'm not pregnant …yet. But I'm really glad you came by, I'm so happy that you accept it."

"No problem 'Mione. But I'll give you a tip for the future."

"Sure Ron."

"It be best you don't discuss making children in front of your guests."

And with that everyone laughed.


End file.
